


[Арт] В лесу

by WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Визуал R — NC-17 [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021
Summary: Неожиданные.. сотрудничества в фэнтези!AU или "рыцарь Шин не очень понимает, зачем 'для согревания' с него снимают штаны".
Relationships: Shin Seijuurou/Yamato Takeru
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Визуал R — NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	[Арт] В лесу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/gifts).



> Автор — HerbstRegen.  
> Автор в [твиттере](https://twitter.com/regen_herbst).

[ ](https://imagesfc.com/WTFE21/viz4/shintakeru.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [доп. ссылка](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/463803214513438722/815231174829015080/shintakeru.jpg)


End file.
